Twisted Fate
by Illusion of a Ruffian
Summary: Fate is a funny thing. It chooses the most random paths for the most random people. Follow this new take on Chiro's life, before and after meeting the monkey team. Warning: This is not a "normal take" on Chiro's pre-life.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

Shugazoom had not always been into the high tech industry, which it was now well known for across the galaxy.

Once Shugazoom, was not a place filled with giant skyscrapers and hover cars.

Once on Shugazoom, there had only been a central settlement; that would merely be considered as a modern day town. No massive city. However around this little town, were many small villages dotted around in the vast forests that surrounded the centre. These little villages only had small populations which at most, were two or three different families.

The best this world had to offer was located in the growing and developing town, soon to become Shugazoom city. But it was only the richest humans that could afford to go there, let alone live there.

Though the fancy buildings, new gadgets and airborne cars were being designed, it was only the beginning. Like a plant growing from a seed, the city was a mere sapling when compared to the modern day Shugazoom city, and it is here where this story will begin.

* * *

It was a sunny spring morning in the outskirts of Shugazoom, the trees blew softly in the wind, the bird's calls were all sung in high spirit, greeting the dawn with an eager beat.

Then suddenly the low branches bent back, the birds scattered, and instead of bird's singing, it was replaced by hoof beats pounding the ground.

A man in his early thirties, was riding a jet black stallion through the narrow woodland trail, and it wasn't long until he arrived at his destination.

He slowed his horse to a stop as he looked up the path leading to their small, bungalow styled house. Just as a small child came running down the path.

The horse skittered sideways a little to face the incoming child.

"What have I told you about running around horses Chiro?" the man asked his son, as the boy smiled shyly.

"Dad!" the boy exclaimed, as the father dismounted and scooped the boy into his arms.

"Good morning to you too, son." He replied warmly, as he gently placed his son down, as he followed his son, and led his horse to a stable.

"Have you packed your bags yet son?" The father asked as the boy sighed and nodded.

"Yes father, but before we go, can I take one last look at the filly?" Chiro asked, as his father gave a small nod. Before the pair headed around the stable barn to where a newly born female foal stood nursing from her dam. The scene was a loving one to say the least. All seemed perfect, before the boy broke the silent atmosphere.

"I don't want to go to the city dad, I want to stay here." Chiro pleaded as his father simply shook his head.

"Its alright Chiro, your going to the boarding school for a proper education, here is simply not good enough, the horses will always be here when you return, and they'll be more champions too. You'll be able to visit in the holidays Chiro." The father said as he eventually turned.

"Now come on, you'll be late for the bus!" the father said, as the child slowly followed suit, making a quick stop at the house to collect a couple of bags as they both trudged to the bus stop. Unfortunately for Chiro; just in time for the bus that thundered up the dirt track.

"Now take good care son, no getting into trouble, no girls after ten, and if any of the boys threaten violence - be first!" he said with a grin, as the boy smiled.

"I know." Chiro said, a tiny smile finally dancing across his lips.  
"that's my boy" he said as he watched his son find a seat on the bus, and waved him off. The boy was only nine years old, nearly ten now.

* * *

It was a long journey, the longest Chiro had ever been on, and being alone was boring. After a three hour journey they finally reached the town. It was the craziest thing Chiro had ever seen in his life. The buildings were the tallest he had seen too. He stood there open mouthed as he was shown to his new place of residence the boarding school.

Chiro fitted in okay. He had quickly been accepted into a group of six other boys; all around his age, the eldest being 12. However within this tiny school there was a bitter rivalry. The ten towns kids vs the six village kids. Chiro was newest member of the village kid's tribe. The likes of BT and Glenny, were townies.

The town's kids were highly respected in the school, often from rich families they had established almost a snobbish attitude to the lesser fortunate. However the village kids were devious, cunning. They knew how to handle the rough, and boy did they have fun messing with the town lot.

It was one of those nights. Chiro's gang were planning a raid on the local off license. The plan was simple enough. Distraction, steal, run, plant it, run and watch the town boys get blamed.

"everyone set?" the leader asked, a tall boy with dark brown hair and eyes asked.

The other five boys grinned, oh yes this was going to be a good night.

* * *

Last night's raid was successful.

The morning room inspection proved fatal for the town boys. The room inspector found the stolen alcohol within five minutes of entering the room, and BT, Glenny, and three other town boys were now in the principal's office.

Chiro's clan had, meanwhile, sauntered off after the room inspection and breakfast. Their attitude was simple: lessons are for townies, so the country boys say sod it. The boys bunked off more lessons then they actually attended. They had headed to the park, and were now drinking the last of the stolen spirits that they had hid there last night.

The sun was shining. The annoying little kids had been scared off, and they each had a bottle, plus extra for afters. Life to Chiro at this moment of time was perfect.

_"If only his family could see him now!" _The boy snickered at his own thought. '_The boy who they thought would be totally homesick, had settled so well, he never went back home!'_

The only thing he was missing now was his father's racehorses. Not only did they bring in a lot of money, but they were fast too. They would make escaping the police, teachers, and scenes of crime a hell of a lot easier. But there was no time for reminiscing. Their leader, Scott had come up with another plan.

* * *

A lot of things had changed in two years. The city had finally had a massive technological breakthrough. Skyscrapers were constructed and the once small town had finally grown into a city.

A lot of things had also changed with a certain messy black haired, blue eyed boy. Chiro was now one of the city's most notorious child delinquents. He was part of a gang now, one that even had links with young adults, and older teens. They were avoided like the plague. Cigarettes, drink, drugs, and crime were their only allies.

It was one night like this, during the middle of a jewellery store robbery, that the police had turned up. A later, rumoured tip off, had spun fate against the boy and his friends that day. They had all ran in opposite directions. The boy was being chased by cops in cars, as he ran through yet another alley. The cars went ahead, and zoomed down the street to get to the other end, before Chiro. He heard a couple of cop cars pull up and officers running out.

"Stop Police!" a man shouted as they ran through the alley after the boy. They were going to cage him in the middle. Capture him. Take him down. But not if Chiro could help it. He kept running, he had been running for miles, which was ironically how long his criminal record was now.  
He quickened his pace as he turned a corner and ran face first into some more officers. As he screamed, fought, kicked out, swore, he was handcuffed and put into the back of the cop car – again.


	2. Chapter 2 - Reasoning

His rights were read to him quickly, as the handcuffs were snapped on; even though Chiro's shouting and cursing had blocked out the announcement almost completely. His restraint was done as swiftly as possible before they bundled the boy into the back of their police car.

Chiro gasped for breath, his running, fighting and shouting had finally begun to register within the boy's tired body. He breathed heavily as he slumped back in to the seat, scowling as he did.

The car engine started when two officers got into the car's front. Sirens blaring, the car took off through the streets of Shugazoom.

"I thought I told you last week Chiro to stay out of trouble, young lad you're starting to get a name for yourself" the cop said as he drove to the police station.

"Well I told you last week to stop chasing me, then I might not be in the trouble you say I am in" the boy retorted rolling his eyes, as the cop merely gave a chuckle.

"You're attitude will get you nowhere Chiro, neither will protecting the other gang members with false alibis, we've got you this time and you know it" the other officer joined in.

"Whatever, in your dreams more like" Chiro countered as he looked out the window, zoning the annoyances out.

* * *

Before Chiro knew what was happening the car rolled to a stop outside the station. The boy was escorted through the main door and maze of corridors before being put in a cell.

The handcuffs were removed and the heavy door slammed shut behind him. The officer's footsteps faded as they moved on, leaving the boy in a silent, solemn atmosphere.

He had made himself, sort of comfy on the small mattress bed provided, as he just stared at the ceiling. He had somewhat dozed off when the door was finally opened again.

"Right Chiro, me and you are going to have a little chat" the man said sternly. A gentleman in his late forties now stood in the doorframe. His hair seemed to be graying and he had a noticeably thick moustache. He also wore a smart tan suit, which seemed to show off his importance. Chiro immediately recognised him as the Chief Inspector.

The boy eventually pulled himself up, as two more police officers in regular uniforms stepped in. These were going to be his escorts, no doubt. His assumption was correct. Whilst he was stuck in between the two officers, the chief strode out in front. He rolled his eyes as they made their way to the questioning room.

Inside, the boy was shown to a seat at a single table, opposite, was another chair where the chief soon sat. The two other offices then left the room, but stood behind the door, waiting.

The chief looked at the boy silently for a bit.

Chiro was already on the defensive. He sat back, arms crossed, legs crossed and glared at the man in front of him. His looked rivalled pointed daggers and being at gun point. A look he had learnt to perfect and polish through his life in this city. If his eyes were lasers, the chief would have been incinerated.

The chief cleared his throat, the child was difficult. But he already knew this. Chiro had become hardened to this lifestyle and routine, it took a lot to bring someone like this down and the worrying thought was this one was only twelve! The way this kid was going he would be forming a very intimate relationship with the Moonbase Theta Prison Complex. This was for sure.

* * *

"Right Chiro, you've been causing a lot of trouble recently, and were going to find out how much and why, so are you going to cooperate?"

"I'm saying nothing until I ring my solicitor" Chiro announced leaning in as he made his statement, his hands on the table as he stood smirking.

The chief mentally growled, '_here we go' _he thought silently.

"right, well why don't you phone your solicitor then?" the chief asked as he slammed the phone in front of the boy, already showing signs of irritation from this obnoxious youth.

"because I don't have a solicitor" the boy shouted back smugly.

"Then don't waste my sodding time, unlike my other colleagues who you mess around with, I'm not standing for any of your funny little wise cracks. Now sit down and start talking." The chief shouted as the boy slumped back rolling his eyes.

"Or?" Chiro asked suddenly.

"We'll have the representative for the juvenile detention centre located on the moonbase theta prison complex around this station before you can blink" the chief sternly said as the boy merely laughed.

"Like to see you try, ooh look I blinked, and they ain't appeared yet" Chiro retorted, this was beginning to become entertaining.

"Do you want to be outside and free again or shall I just sign a warrant for your imprisonment now" the chief asked, as Chiro sighed.

"Fine what is it? It's not my fault you haven't asked me any questions" the boy sulked.

"Where are the jewels Chiro, and who stole them?"  
Chiro simply grinned, "Wouldn't you like to know"

* * *

After a small car journey, Chiro was finally let out into the fresh outdoors. He had struck a deal, help find the jewels, and he would be given a better chance of sliding free.

He looked around his new surroundings. He knew where the jewels were, well he thought he did, and they certainly weren't here. But the police didn't know that, though they might be about to find out.

Two officers were currently accompanying the boy in the search.

This had been one of Chiro's demands. "He wanted to feel secure and unpressurized, in order to think clearly" Chiro had said.

'_What a load of bollocks'_ Chiro thought to himself with a silent snicker and a smirk. He stretched his arms. He hadn't been cuffed and this was perfect for his plan.

'_Out in the middle of the outskirts of Shugazoom on a wild goose chase, led by the supremo Chiro, these cops are thicker than they look._

Chiro's plan was looking good at this moment in time. It was a matter of time.

"I think this is the area where B.T and Glenny may have hid them, if they have. I'm sure they would have been passed on now; we would have wanted our reward by now. You see they hang out here regularly" Chiro announced. Lying was his forte, he had never been here in his life, and he doubted any of his gang friends had either.

He looked around: '_pretending to be helping with the search'. _He was now completely bored. His time to give these two goons the slip was close; he could feel the rush of adrenaline building.  
He booted a rusty can, and casually followed it, edging slowly, slowly away.

He booted the can again, a lot further this time, and followed it.

'Keeping up the search' he looked very quizzically at the ground below, when one of the officers checked on the boys whereabouts by looking across the now increasing gap, he was clocked, and the cop happily went back to searching.

'_perfect'_ Chiro thought.

It was the mistake Chiro had been begging for. He had been secretly watching both of his 'guards' movements for some time now, out of the corner of his eye. They looked away from the boy, content, and continued searching.

This was it! Chiro slunk away into the denser forest silently, getting to the edge of the clearing, before then running off fall blast over the open plain, and disappearing into the forest on the other side.

* * *

He heard the yells.  
"He's gone"

He heard their worried concerns to each other.

"What do we tell the Chief Inspector now? He'll lose it this time"

He heard their radio calls for back up.

"We need SOCO, and as many ground force as possible, he's lied and escaped".

* * *

But Chiro was long gone. Hidden in the depth of the forest he had taken a self-guided tour off to the East side, whilst running full out. He planned to get as far away as possible, out of their search zone.

Which he successfully did.

When he was only a hundred and ten percent sure he was safe, Chiro slowed to a walk. He found another rusty can and gave it a boot. He began to follow it, his game was keeping him moving in the opposite direction to the cops, which was his primary objective. He booted it again and again until suddenly he heard a massive 'clang'.


	3. Chapter 3 - Discovery

Chiro snapped his head around when he heard the sound of metal making contact with metal.

"What the hell did I hit?" the child said as he gaped up to see what looked like a gigantic metal war machine, which was now a haven for moss.

He cautiously strode towards it, the dull metal underneath looked years old.

Chiro had never come across anything like this in his life. It seemed foreign to the boy. There was something about this that made it seem totally unreal, like it really didn't belong here.

"It must have been here for years, but where did it come from?" Chiro asked to no one, as he allowed his hands to slide across the cool metal, knocking off a small bit of moss at the same time.

Just as he removed his hand, he heard the slight strain of a mechanical gear working, as the door in the left foot cruiser creaked open.

The boy dodged the blanket of moss that hit the ground. The parasitic plant had fallen into a heap where the boy once stood, when the door slid open.

* * *

The opening revealed a dusty metal interior that was almost as dull as its exterior. A chamber or corridor could be identified, leading into an impending darkness.

"That didn't just happen" Chiro said as he decided to pinch his arm just to check he was in reality.  
That hurt. He was in reality.

The boy looked inside nervously. His eyes darted around; there was something at the back of this corridor or room. But he couldn't make it out from the outside world. He would have to enter this thing in order to find out.

He was unsure; he didn't understand what the exterior was, let alone the interior. He cautiously took a step inside, and just as he did, the door slid shut behind him.

* * *

Chiro spun around so fast that it was almost painful. He pounded his fist into the metal, ignoring the pain as he then gave a hard kick to follow. The metal was tough, not even a scratch. He sighed as he rested both his palms on the, once, door as he rested his head on his hand.

It was then the door re-slid open as Chiro fell back into the outside world. His stumble had twisted his ankle a little, but carefully he stood up again.

"This tin can is strange to say the least" Chiro commented, as he turned to go back inside the robot.

He had figured how to work the door at least, which was a comfort. It was this discovery that had spurred on his new exploration of the tin can. As he finally walked back into the robot, just as predicted the door shut again behind him.

He breathed a small sigh but pressed on.

* * *

He rested a hand on the metal wall, as he walked into the dark corridor. A safety measure he decided to employ to help him navigate the pitch black room. Chiro eventually made it half way, but could still see nothing.

The glint he saw outside had disappeared. He sighed; taking a few more steps before suddenly, a dim, flickering bulb detected the moving presence and highlighted the end of the room. A couple more steps and Chiro would have walked into the wall.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he looked carefully at what this poor light source had uncovered.

Six separate coloured tubes were uncovered; five of these seemed to be cylindrical glass cases. However the orange one was open. There colours were unusually bright, though he was unsure of how this had been done.

"It must be in the glass or a backing sheet perhaps?" Chiro said to himself regarding the coloured glass, as he studied the green tube in front of him. He turned, seeing each individual coloured tube in turn, leaving the orange until last.

He then decided to study the last tube in the centre. The orange. He looked inside, and as he took a few cautious steps, he was relieved nothing happened. He looked up to see what he could see before he was suddenly hurled upwards by an invisible force.

The boy screamed and cursed before he eventually stumbled out of the transport tube, falling to his knees.  
His ankle and knees now really hurt due to the impact, but that was the least of his concerns now.

"This tin can really has it in for me, stay calm Chiro, breathe, think, breathe" Chiro said to himself as he stumbled past five coloured light tubes, he was not even caring what they were now. He presumed they were like the tubes he saw below, except they were covered in a heavy layer of dust.

This ultimately, obscured his view of the important multi coloured primates inside.

* * *

"Let's get a light on the subject and go from there" Chiro said to himself slightly panicking, as he limped over to what he presumed was a light switch, on the massive control panel.

Not really thinking about the consequences he carefully grabbed the lever in his hand before pulling it down.  
A bad move.

* * *

A sudden bolt of green electricity escaped the control panel, burning through the boy's right hand, as if he absorbed it.

Chiro screamed as he tried to pull his hand away but it was fixed. Like a secret magnetic force. The green power was glowing brighter, and burning more and more through his hand until that glowed green too. With a scream he managed to finally free his hand by pulling away harshly, from what he thought was the malfunctioning control panel. His hand had now been burnt open but that was the least of his worries.

His head swam, as his knees buckled beneath him, the pain was spreading like a wild fire from the palm of his hand, across his whole body. The pain suddenly hit his chest hard as it seared his heart.

He failed to notice the shape of the green gorilla that took shape from the remaining electricity in front of him, the power primate's roar barely registered within the confusion. The pain subsided, but only a little, as it now seemed to pulse regularly within his body. Stronger agonising pains hit with each beat. It created a green aura over him without his realisation.

* * *

He fell forward as he managed to get back to his feet, and with that he ran back into the orange tube, as he suddenly felt himself falling to the unknown ground below. He landed harshly as he stumbled ungraciously out of the tube as he made a mad dash for the opposing wall. He slammed his hands repeatedly on the metal door in his panic. Bruising his already severely burned hand even more.

When the door finally gave way the boy flew out into the outside world. His legs carrying him, despite the pain, due to the adrenaline rush that held his body. He pounded his twisted ankle into the ground as he made his way back to the city. Nothing was registering within the boy's mind, not even his pain.


	4. Chapter 4 - Awakening

His ocular sensors were re-activated, but his vision was still severely blurred and out of focus. He blinked rapidly clearing his field of vision, as he took in what he could. The purple healing liquids still filled his containment tube as he began to exit stasis.

As the re-awakening sequence continued, the fluids were drained leaving his fur sodden and damp. His eyes finally managed to focus correctly, as a warm gush of hot air hit his fur. The data port disconnected from him, as he finally regained the use of his limbs.

A little stretch helped to regain their feeling, as he looked out to see a strong film of dust settled outside his tube. It was then that the tube's door was finally released as the colder air outside stung his fur.

After two steps, the black primate was clear of his stasis tube. He looked around curiously but saw nobody. He closed his eyes as he concentrated, an unknown source of the power primate radiated around this area. The being should be close by, and could not have got too far.

* * *

His head turned at the sound of air gushing free. It indicated a sibling's reawakening. He turned his head to see the blue monkey exit his stasis tube. He shook his fur out in order to dry as he acknowledged the black primate with a smile, though he soon began to inspect the layer of thick dust.

"How intriguing, I believe we may have been in stasis for a little longer than we originally thought we would be Antauri" the blue monkey with the strong accent concluded, as he swiped his metallic finger across the control panel.

"From the upset of the dust on the re-activation switch, I would say this was a recent command, perhaps we should take finger prints in order to identify the chosen one" Gibson said, as Antauri gave a small smile.

"Fear not my friend; I believe I will be able to identify the chosen one by their power primate signal. Their energy has radiated out here, it is a very fresh trail" Antauri said encouragingly, as he was interrupted.

"So who awoke us then" the golden warrior asked the duo, as she stifled a yawn, as she noticed Gibson looking at the dust. Her eyes widened in astonishment.  
"How long do you think we were in stasis, this does look bad" Nova commented looking around.

* * *

Antauri began to power up the main computer as he typed a few commands before looking to Nova. "A little longer than expected I do believe" Antauri began.

"Has the computer calculated how long are stasis had lasted for?" Gibson asked.

Antauri nodded as he began.

"65 years, 7 months and 8 days" Antauri said slowly allowing it to register.

"Your joking Antauri" the cocky red pilot said, signalling his awakening, with a small laugh. However as he looked amongst the sea of serious faces his little laugh soon died a quick death.

"Your serious aren't you?" Sprx said as silence descended upon the group.

"Woah that's a very long time" Nova said quietly eventually breaking the silence.

"If the computers are correct and show no signs of malfunction, then we could be looking out in to a very different Shugazoom. Quite possibly one where are appearance could cause mass panic" Gibson said.

"We will have to plan our strategy carefully. Re-introduction to Shugazoom will have to come after a system analysis and upgrade" Antauri said, as he rested a paw on the key pad, seeing the dust transmit on to his metallic finger.  
"And a spring clean perhaps too" Antauri added as he looked to the three other monkeys gathered. One monkey was still missing, the green mechanic still seemed to be sleeping peacefully in his containment tube.

* * *

It was then that Sprx decided to speed things up a little bit.

"How come he gets to lie in" Sprx asked as he knocked on the green tube's glass.

"Sprx simply tapping the glass will not speed up the re-awakening sequence, it is a very long and complicated procedure, stasis must be entered and exited correctly in order to stop any malfunction within our internal..."  
"Okay captain brainstrain, chill. The last thing we need now is one of your boring science lectures, Otto might not wake up otherwise" Sprx interrupted with a grin.

"oh, is that so Sparky" Gibson retaliated.

"You know not to call me that" Sprx said as the two monkeys clashed heads.

* * *

"They've only just woken up and their arguing what did I miss" the green mechanic asked with a childish grin as he just walked past the bickering siblings to Antauri and Nova, about ten minutes later.

"So where's the chosen one at? Aren't we gonna go meet them?" Otto added as Antauri looked to his youngest sibling.

"They unfortunately left, before any of us exited stasis, I believe it would be best to split the team into different work activities, in order to accomplish more tasks in littler time. Otto would you care to check the robot's systems? Nova and Sprx may be able to assist you. It would be best for our search for the chosen one to begin sooner rather than later. Gibson would you care to join me in the search for the chosen one?" Antauri asked as the red and blue monkey had finally calmed their disagreement in order to listen to their temporary leader.

"Of course Antauri" Gibson replied.

"Whatever" Sprx tuttered.  
"Aww. When do we get to meet them then?" Otto asked disappointed.  
"Overcrowding could be rather intimidating so introductions will have to be slow but I promise you Otto your turn will be soon" Antauri said, as the blue primate walked over.

"Alright then let's get to work" Otto said running off leaving the red and yellow primate behind as they trailed after their happy go lucky mechanic.  
"see you later" Nova said.

Antauri turned his head towards the team's scientists.  
"We may as well go now" Antauri said to Gibson as the two exited the robot, and began to stealthily follow the trail Antauri picked up. They could not risk being seen yet. That would only cause more problems.

* * *

During this time the boy had stumbled his way back to the city, he leant on a wall for support that located at the side of a tall building. His body was now hidden in the dimly lit alley way.

He had to stay undercover, out of sight, he must. But he needed some help. He didn't know how much more of a fight he could put up. Especially, if the cops turned up. He looked the alley up and down, as he finally gave into his exhaustion. He slid down the wall to the cold ground below. Panting heavily, he rested his back against the wall. Chiro could feel the burning sensation tingle in his body.

The pain that had come from his new powers had calmed now. He could feel the electricity pump through his veins but this was the only thing he could grasp. The pains from the other parts of his body were beginning to be recognised and take their toll. His bleeding hand was slowly dripping blood from the power surge, his ankle and knee throbbed from the running. His head spun from the events.

Chiro felt his eyes began to close, as he forcibly opened them.

"can't sleep, not now" Chiro said to himself, in his desperation to remain awake he took out of his pocket a small box of cigarettes as he used his good hand to take one, before replacing the box. He carefully popped one in his mouth before taking his lighter, as he then lit the end quickly.

He inhaled slowly; his breathing was beginning to return to normal now. The slight shake his body had developed also seemed to be settling. He enjoyed the moment as much as he could. The summer's evening was starting to darken now. It would help protect him, he hoped.


	5. Chapter 5 - Watching The Unknown

Chiro couldn't remember when he had dozed off, but the fact it was now pitch black, only confirmed it had been for several hours. He pulled his tired form up and off the floor. He brushed himself down and looked the alley up and down.

The nap had cleared his mind, the internal pain had settled somewhat and it was only his hand, knee and ankle that were registering as being in pain.

He quickly exited the alleyway, walking along the sidewalk. He needed something to eat, this was now a priority. Either meet up with the gang, or get enough supplies to lie low for a while. But the most important thing was to stay out of the cop's way.

* * *

He walked past a few big groups of people on the street. These would be his next victims. He needed money to buy supplies. His pick pocketing skills were sharp. He could swindle with the best of them.

He weaved through the crowds with relative ease and once free of them he was now three wallets better off.

He slipped off this street, to join another, via another alley way. He heard a soft humming from above but when he looked up, the starry sky was the only thing he could see. Deciding to ignore the noise, he quickly snatched the money out of the three wallets, before throwing them into the dumpster. Pocketing the cash he moved on.

* * *

He walked into the next street, and it wasn't long before he soon saw a fellow gang member.

Chiro instinctively increased his pace, until he had casually made his way to walk next to the older boy. He was about 15 in age, blonde, blue eyed, but with significant scar running down his left cheek. The other boy looked across acknowledging Chiro.

"Surprising you're here, you been double P again?" the boy asked as they walked.

Chiro grinned.  
"yeah, but I needed supplies, got any cigs, I'm nearly out" Chiro said quietly, as he suddenly felt a box being pushed into his hands.

"I'll owe you, tomorrow?" Chiro questioned.

The other boy nodded, as they suddenly stopped at the corner of a road.

"their swarming you know, you buggering off, just jewels, runaway school kids, their vans raided, escapees, now P.P, steer clear of this place, all is successful so far, Scott gave orders to lie low, meet tomorrow night in the park, do not get followed" the boy warned as he gave Chiro an update.

That was all that was said. The other boy simply turned left as Chiro then crossed the road. Brief street encounters were key. Information passed from word to mouth was the most trusted form of communication within the street gangs. You soon learnt who to talk and walk too.

Chiro smiled he quickly bought a cheap black hoodie to hide his appearance before then entering a small shop. He purchased a drink and a few snacks before exiting again.

* * *

His ears were alerted him to a commotion.  
"Police stop" Chiro looked as he saw the boy he had just spoke to running down the street with three of the cops on his tail. Chiro turned into the nearest next shop.

He had not been spotted. But unfortunately the other boy had been, and was caught only a minute later when he ran into yet another cop that had gone the other way.

Chiro balled his left, undamaged hand, into a fist in his fury. Clenching it tightly. He watched his friend being wrestled towards the cop car.

Chiro turned, it was too much to watch now.

* * *

Antauri had sensed the being walking down the street. They stayed on the roof tops, silently watching the civilians below. The exact one was difficult to pin point from their current location. The sheer masses of people was a good defence for hiding. Antauri's concentration stopped momentarily when Gibson spoke.

"Shugazoom's certainly changed a lot since our departure, they've finally sourced their own form of technological advancements" Gibson commented as Antauri gave a mere nod to this statement.

Antauri suddenly felt the power primate signal weakening. This signified that the being was moving off into the opposite direction.

"There on the move" Antauri said, as Gibson was distracted by another civilian's shout.

"My wallet, where is it? Someone's stolen it" the man's voice boomed through the street. Gibson didn't need supersonic hearing for that one.

Gibson looked to Antauri, the crime level was high here apparently. Both primates stealthily scaled more roofs. Antauri looked across to where the signal was disappearing off. Just in time to see a young, merely teenage boy, walk down an opposite alleyway.

"I believe we may have just had our first visual" Antauri whispered, as Gibson had meanwhile spotted two other civilians cry claims of a thief.

* * *

The two quietly activated their jet packs, as they flew across the street quickly, avoiding detection as they landed on the building just above the alley way. They saw the boy throw something into the dumpster before heading off to the next street.

Antauri appeared to be deep in thought as Gibson got a closer look at the boy. They scaled the other side of the roof, to watch the boy's whereabouts on the next street. They saw him meet with another older boy as both primates tuned their hearing in.

* * *

They both listened intently to the conversation. A blunt, half coded message was exchanged. This only confirmed Gibson's initial thoughts, whereas Antauri was as unreadable as always.

"Please do not say that is the chosen one Antauri, he's just admitted to thieving, appears to be in with a dodgy crowd, and is illegally obtaining tobacco. My scientific mind also tells me that they will be for self-consumption later" Gibson said almost shakily.

Antauri just simply looked at his younger sibling.

"You can never judge a book by their cover Gibson, we can only see a mere picture of the page that is unfolding in front of us" Antauri said, as Gibson was so shocked by the comment he nearly lost his footing on the roof top. But he knew better than to argue with the wise black monkey.

"Maybe Otto would have been better to take a long" Gibson said quietly too himself as he thought.

_Sprx would of most likely lost his patience by now or come up with some cocky, you gotta be joking Antauri comment. _

_Nova would have probably flattened the boy for the thieving alone, before attempting to punch some sense into him. _

_Otto's brain might have not registered the true happenings of the goings on around him, so at least he would be unbiased to the current situation._

"Otto being the chief mechanic needs to make repairs to the super robot" Antauri reminded, even though he knew Gibson had been doubting himself, almost silently.

Gibson's head shot up at that comment.  
"Sorry Antauri I was merely thinking on the situation at hand" the scientist apologised before hearing another commotion of "police stop".

* * *

They witnessed the chase of the chosen one's friend.

They could see the planning behind the chase, they were ready for the boy. They saw the first three cops start the initial chase, running towards the boy. They then saw the cop that was further up run towards the boy without his recognition. There was nearly a head on collision. The cop had grabbed the boy, stalling time enough, so the other three cops could catch up. He was surrounded, restrained and handcuffed quickly after this manoeuvre. Though the boy never gave up fighting, it took all of the cop's strength to load the boy into the cop car.

Gibson and Antauri watched on in silence, the car drove off and the chosen one re-emerged from hiding soon after.

"Antauri I believe Shugazoom may have lost control over its youngest generation" Gibson said sadly, as Antauri merely nodded in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6 - Escaping The Chase

Chiro exited the corner shop he had been lying low in. The four cops had dispersed so he knew he would have to move carefully from now on. He left the scene of crime quickly. He had to plan his route carefully out of Shugazoom now, avoid cop hot spots and lay low.

Chiro was currently in the Western section of the city. The usual safe haven he preferred to be in. But he couldn't stay here, not after what just happened. His pickpocketing had alerted the police to the area, the most plausible excuse for his friend's arrest.

Chiro sighed.

The central zone's mainstream jewellers, Just Jewels, had been robbed earlier that evening by the gang. He couldn't risk staying in that zone.

The southern zone was most likely where the police van raid took place earlier. This was because the police and holding cells were located there; along with the dock for the moon base prison complex. He couldn't risk staying there either.

The northern zone was where his boarding school was. A definite no – go zone!

It only left one zone. The East. He would have to head East, back to the area he ran from earlier.

"The cops should have given up looking for me there surely?" Chiro questioned himself as he walked. He would keep his guard up; it's all he could do. It was the least risky at this moment in time.

Chiro quickly made his way down the street, dodging the crowds. He had to move now. He was doing well, travelling out the western zone without a hitch the real test would begin now. He now had to run the gauntlet in the central zone. This was going to be tricky.

Chiro was doing well clearing the area where the main shops were. He saw some cops but his very low profile and ability to fit in big crowds had meant he had dodged the entire lot. He continued to travel well, and was nearing the outskirts.

He was in the outskirts of the central zone when it happened.

Just as he was about to enter the set of streets that were regarded as the path to the Eastern Zone, he heard the dreaded sentence being shouted down the street. "Police stop" with a quick glance out of the corner of his eyes, he knew his luck had run out. Two cops were running in his direction.

* * *

"Shit" Chiro said, as he soon ran too.

He was remaining ahead, but he was hurting. Stamina had never been a problem, but doing his ankle and knee in earlier was. The injuries were taking their toll now. He ran into the nearest alleyway in an attempt to give the police the slip. He came to a chain link fence blocking the path. So he began to climb it.

Getting to the top he swung his legs over the top before jumping down to the ground below. He let out a small cry of pain from that stunt, but kept running. No way was he going to give up now.

Chiro kept his pace up. Heading deeper into the alleyway it was getting steadily darker and more difficult to navigate with the increasing obstructions he was running into. He could not hear the cops now, this was strange. He was sure they would not give up on their chase. They never did when it came to him!

* * *

It was then Chiro became aware of something. There were other noises emanating around here, and they didn't sound like the cops!

These noises continued though they sounded far off. Chiro couldn't go any further, a dead end. He would have to psych himself up to scale the brick wall in front of him. He had to stop, this was too much. He used the wall for support. It was then he realised the noises he had heard earlier were now louder and closer. It was then he whipped his head around.

He had heard something rustle just behind him, it had startled Chiro. As he was suddenly knocked clear off his feet. Stumbling face first to the ground, he rolled just in time to narrowly avoid an attack.

'_Some luck this _is' Chiro thought before his eyes widened at the sight before his eyes. His predicament had just got even worse. As all he could do was curl up, his head between his hands.


	7. Chapter 7 - Assistance From Above

Antauri and Gibson had meanwhile kept up their search for their chosen one. Now they knew his visual identity it made him a lot easier to track. Their profiles had been kept low, and they were both doing well as they watched the boy's movements.

He seemed to be travelling on a pre-determined journey, which went well, until they noticed two policeman point the boy out from the crowd; before turning to chat to each other briefly. The two primates looked to each other before the cops sprang into action.

It wasn't long before the chase began, the boy was quick. Very quick. He seemed to have better stamina, speed and agility then either primate could predict. He seemed quick witted, his decisions were logical, and made sense. The two primates followed the chase on roof tops and that was even challenging them! They were given some rest bite when the boy went into the alley way beneath them.

"Though I do not agree with his lifestyle habits, he does seem to possess a logical, intelligent mind" Gibson said to Antauri as he tried to re-gain his breath back. They then looked over the edge of the roof top, watching the boy scale the chain linked fence with ease.

"Quite, for a very young, immature human being, he appears to be very tough and resilient. He has cleanly appeared to outrun, think and manoeuvre the adults" Antauri said as the cops had grinded to a halt now.

"I would say he is quite a handful for them" Antauri then concluded, as he gave a small smile.

"Handful? He needs instruction, rules and boundaries, do you think we would even be able to communicate or teach him? He seems highly strung" Gibson said in a concerned voice.

"He may try to push his luck due to his current lack of boundaries, but with consistent guidance he may be able to prioritise his better qualities and put this lifestyle behind him. Though with any rehabilitation it will take time and the quirks we discover will always exist" Antauri said to Gibson, before peering over the edge of the roof top.

* * *

It was then they saw it. The two cops were lying at the beginning of the alleyway completely unconscious, and a tall white figure had moved passed the fencing and was now following the boy down to the dead end alleyway.

Both primates immediately recognised the creature that had followed the chosen one.  
"Gibson, help the humans, I'll strategically help the boy" Antauri ordered as both primates leapt off the roof, before splitting into opposite directions.

* * *

Gibson easily made his way to the edge of the alleyway undetected, careful of any passer-by, as he placed the two adult men into a better breathing position. They would wake up soon, a clean blow to the head. No other injuries could be seen. These were no target of the creature; these unfortunate souls had merely been in the way.

* * *

Antauri had meanwhile gone after the child. He saw the white formless skeleton up ahead. Just in time to see it swipe the boy to the side, knocking him down to the ground. The creature seemed to watch the child, and went to deal another blow but missed as the boy rolled out of the way.  
Realising its miss, the formless went to raise its clawed arm above its head; now ready to deal some serious damage to the boy.  
Antauri activated his transformers. His metallic primate hands soon changed into his ghost claw weapons. Seconds later Antauri dealt his own serious damage. The formless self-destructed upon impact covering the primate and child in the signature black goo-like substance.

* * *

The boy looked at the goo in utter disgust. This was not what he expected; he stood quickly afterwards as he tried to shake the substance off.

His saviour was an afterthought. He looked over to where the shorter being stood. Emerald eyes were peering back from the shadows. It unnerved Chiro slightly, this person was a well-rehearsed fighter, and it didn't appear to be showing any signs of leaving soon.

The two beings watched each other, but neither made a move. The atmosphere was clear but silent.

Like two fighters eyeing up an opponent, or bulls about to lock horns. This duel was silent. It took a while, but Chiro eventually made the first move. Submissively, he sighed, looking away from the being.

"Thank you for the save back there" Chiro eventually said, though he held some caution in his voice. The boy was still on edge.

"Your very welcome" a deeper voice returned.  
"May I ask why you ran down this alley way in the first place" Antauri asked the boy.

"You may, but don't expect an answer" Chiro said trying to gain the upper hand again, as he grinned, before he heard another voice.

"An attitude like that young man is not very appealing. You should show some appreciation, you could have been injured without assistance" Gibson said as he walked towards them.

Chiro glanced around at the other voice. It came from a similar being. Though this one sounded like it held an accent.

"Hey I said thank you" Chiro retorted, but before any other smart remark could leave his mouth, he got a clear view of the second being. His mouth nearly hit the ground. A bright blue primate creature covered in metal armour.

"Indeed you did" Antauri confirmed, when he noticed Gibson had made the move he had been reluctant to do. Antauri had purposely hid in the shadows in order to not panic the boy, however Gibson had different ideas.

"What the … are you a mutant talking gibbon? Or did you have a disagreement at a paint and metal factory" Chiro said, half joking half serious. As he stepped back nervously, his face whitened slightly. His eyes had widened more when monkey leapt forward. His pupils dilated, as his breathing became shallow and more rapid, as the enraged monkey was now only a step away.

"Mutant talking gibbon?" Gibson screeched.

"A mutant, as you describe me as, is a genetic differentiation in the base deoxyribonucleic acid or DNA structure which can cause various differences from the 'normal' of that species including variances in their phenotypes. Yes I am able to communicate through speech and no, a gibbon is a species of lesser ape, we are not apes, we are of the monkey species, so to answer your question I am neither but can speak" Gibson concluded.

* * *

It was then that Gibson had realised the boy had backed himself up against a wall, in a panic. Gibson then realised why. He deactivated his drills so he wasn't pointing them at the boy, like he had been doing through the lecture.

He coughed abruptly to excuse himself.

"My name is Mr. Hal Gibson, do not call me Mr. or Hal just Gibson.

* * *

The boy merely blinked in response. His few brain cells had crashed under the course of definitions and correct terminology. He shook softly from the slight panic attack he nearly had when the monkey's drill had been only inches away from his abdomen. He turned to study the other, his original saviour.

"Please, do not say you are the same?" the boy asked cautiously, as Antauri eventually stepped forward.

* * *

"I am, however everyone has their own individual traits" Antauri said gently. He could see the boy was on the verge of freaking out. It was not good to stress the body and mind this way, so he tried to put the boy at ease.

"Though our appearances may differ from the norm you are used to, we are of no threat" Antauri added.

"My name is Antauri, I am second in command of the super robot monkey team hyper force. You have already met the team's scientist Gibson, so what is your name?" Antauri asked before noticing the boy finally give into the shock that had gripped his body earlier as he fainted. Falling to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8 - Settling In?

Gibson caught the boy easily.

"Well at least we can say we've talked to the chosen one, though we still do not know his name" Gibson said to Antauri as the black simian walked forward resting a palm on the boy's head. He concentrated on the boy's power primate signature; he needed to learn it in order to track him.

When he was finished reading the boy's signature he calmed the boy's powers down; sending them deeper into the boy's body. The child's recent emotions had caused an energy build-up to occur; the new powers were surging close beneath his skin. If the child was to lose control of his emotions when he awoke he could potentially hurt himself or somebody else. It was a risk Antauri was not willing to take.

After he was satisfied he had safe guarded the child's energy and signal, he turned to the other primate.  
"We should take him back to the super robot, we can't leave him here" Antauri said as Gibson nodded in return.

* * *

Keeping a low profile the two monkeys carried the boy back to the robot. He was still out cold as they laid him on the now cleaned medical bay bed. They hadn't seen the other three primates since arriving, though they could easily hear them through the robot.

Antauri watched as Gibson inserted a hypodermic needle into the boy's hand, before he hooked it up to the prepared intravenous bag of fluid that was hanging ready.  
"He's a little dehydrated at the moment; the drip is a mere of a precaution. Hopefully I will be able to x-ray his body in case we need the scan for future reference. I also want to take a couple of blood samples for testing" Gibson said.

Antauri watched and nodded, before leaving the scientist to work as he went to check the others progress.

* * *

Antauri found their head mechanic in the super robot's engine room.

"What's our current status Otto, is much of the robot functional?" Antauri asked as Otto flipped his welding goggles off.  
"Some parts are Antauri. You see a lot of the wiring, motors and gears have rusted up so I'm replacing them before I try any test runs. But the neutron generator is intact." Otto said excitedly.

Antauri merely smiled,

"I will leave you to your work then, do you know where Nova and Sprx are?" he asked as the green primate seemed to be thinking.

"Nova's sorting out the training room; I thought Sprx was in the fist rocket. But did you find the new boss?" Otto blurted as Antauri nodded.  
"We did?"  
"YAY! So what they like? When can we see and meet them, are they here or are they somewhere else? Were they easy to find?"

Antauri processed the barrage of questions quickly.  
"You can meet him soon Otto, but currently he is asleep. He was slightly panicked by certain aspects of our introduction" Antauri concluded, as the mechanic merely pouted before springing back into his work.  
"Okay then Antauri but when I can meet him, can you let me know?" Otto asked cheerfully, as Antauri nodded in acceptance.

* * *

It was Chiro's hearing that first came back to him. Machinery. He could hear a distinct mechanical clicking sound as something moved through the room. There was a machine whirring nearby too. It was all machinery that was when a feeling of dread shot through his body. Things made sense now, he heard a machine beeping louder next to him, and he heard a clicking coming closer and closer.

He tried holding his breath, a bad move. It made the machine beep louder! Chiro eventually took another breath, as he went back to a more relaxed state of 'pretending to be asleep'.

* * *

Gibson just shook his head going back to his scans and blood tests. He had tested everything he wanted too; the boy should be waking up soon. The machines had detected a change in the boy's biological rhythms. The boy was waking now, he knew this; he wondered how long it would take.

After twenty minutes of nothing, he concluded that the boy was either still pretending to be asleep, or it was a false alarm. Gibson smiled; he wanted to test his theory. As much as he detested the boy's lifestyle choices, the boy's mind intrigued him. The boy was smart however he also seemed to be as silly as Otto, all at the same time. You don't come across things like this every day.

He exited the room, and activated his hearing sensors before he walked into a certain red primate.

Sprx quickly stole a glimpse inside at the chosen one, just as the doors closed.

It wasn't long before Gibson heard the boy moving about. He shook his head; he knew the boy was only pretending.

* * *

When the door shut Chiro waited a couple of minutes, when he was quite sure there was nobody in the room, he opened his eyes. Being half blinded by the bright lights, he shielded them with his hand.

He slowly sat up and took a good long look around the room. It was definitely a science lab of some description. Just like the one he blew up at school.

He went to move off the bed to get a better look at this room, when he felt a sharp sting. He looked down, to his horror, to find the culprit. He soon saw the needle in his arm, just above his now, bandaged hand. The needle he followed visually was attached to a machine. His eyes widened, as he soon figured out why his skin had tugged.

"There testing on me" Chiro yelled as with one swift tug he had yanked himself free from the monitoring machines, and knocked them over at the same time. It was then he realised that both his ankles had been bandaged too.

* * *

Gibson had unfortunately walked into Sprx when he left Chiro. The red primate grinned as he finally got a sneaky look at the chosen one, just before the door closed shut to the infirmary.

"Finished fixing him up yet?" Sprx inquired.

"Yes though he has sustained a couple of injuries, he needs to rest and settle in" Gibson said, as Sprx laughed.

"So were keeping him then? This is a joke" Sprx said in a slightly more serious tone.

"Were throwing a kid against the ol' bone bag, there's probably a law against this you know" Sprx stated, distinctly unimpressed.

"Antauri has lost his mind this time" Sprx concluded as he turned to walk, when, even he heard a crashing sound coming from the infirmary.

Gibson was about to counteract Sprx's opinions when he too heard the boy's soft yell, before it was followed by a loud crash.

Both primates looked to each other. They both ran towards the infirmary, the door opened immediately.

* * *

Chiro ran towards the door, he could hear voices just the other side. He dove to the left of the door, hiding, his back against the wall. As the door slid open two primates walked in; the blue one from the alley and a new red one.

He saw his chance and went for it. Following his adrenaline surge, he ran behind the two monkeys and straight out the door.

* * *

The infirmary was in carnage. They didn't see the boy sneaking behind them.

"Wha…" Gibson said in shock. His second home, from his personal laboratory was now a mess.

"Hey where's the kid?" Sprx asked, hearing something behind him speed off, he turned.

"No way, the kid's given us the slip" Sprx said in astonishment.

"Gibson! I thought you said he was settling in" Sprx yelled soon after.

"I only left him for two minutes, look what he's done to the infirmary" Gibson said more focused on the ruins in front of him.

"But" Gibson continued.

"Gibson! The kid's freaking out" Sprx yelled again, though he was taken back a little himself. The chosen one was even younger then he first thought, definitely a child.

"Ah yes, right, quickly Sprx" Gibson said as both primates began running after the boy.

"Gibson to Antauri, a slight mis-hap has occurred. He's escaped from the infirmary" Gibson reported.

"A slight mis-hap? Brainstrain were chasing after an injured kid and he's outrunning us" Sprx yelled again.

* * *

"Copy, though I could already tell that" Antauri replied through their communicators.


	9. Chapter 9 - Learning His Name

Chiro kept running, ignoring the pain. These monkeys were giving a good chase.

'_What is with today? Chase Chiro day?_' Chiro thought silently.

He ran towards the exit. The transport tubes were up ahead, he knew they led to the ground floor and out into the night. But this plan was abruptly halted, when a flash of red light went past him. The power made the metal orb like chair levitate as it was thrown in the pathway of the orange tube.

Chiro abruptly halted, twisting on his already damaged ankle, as he made a run for the unknown. He ran down a corridor that was in the corner of the main room. He was making pace; these monkeys were a lot cleverer than the cops, and a lot more dangerous. Chiro was not taking any chances.

He followed the corridor, there were doors each side. But he kept running until he reached the end of the corridor. He found more transport tubes at the end of the corridor. Taking a chance, he dove into the orange one. He hoped he would go down to the ground floor but was instead propelled upwards by the invisible force inside these tubes. Just as he left, he heard a door open up just down the corridor. That was close!

* * *

Nova, who had been sorting the training room out, heard the sound of running and the yelling outside. She ran quickly to the door before running head first, into Sprx. Sending both of them tumbling to the ground in a heap.

"You'd do anything to get close to me" Sprx said to Nova with a smirk, as she had landed right on top of him.

* * *

Nova growled as she leapt off of him, before using her tail to smack the red monkey's face for his comment, sending the red primate flying.

"Dream on Sprx, Gibson what are you two doing?" Nova asked unimpressed.

Sprx groaned, sitting up as he gently touched his tender cheek.

"We were merely trying to calm or catch the boy. He's awoke, gave us both the slip by hiding behind the door, and has been running all around the robot, he nearly got out until I stopped him" Sprx said interrupting Gibson, as he panted for breath.

"And he's quite fast too" Sprx added as he collapsed back onto the floor.

"I believe were both a bit out of shape at the moment" Gibson added as he too was catching breath, as he leaned on the wall.

* * *

Nova looked between the pair of monkeys in front of her, not sure on what to do until she heard another voice.

"Perhaps it is best for us to try talking to the boy rather than chasing and cornering him" Antauri said as he came into view in the corridor.

Antauri watched as the three other primates all turned their head to look at him.

"I can sense where he has gone, Nova would you care to join me, you have yet to meet him. Perhaps you can help with calming him down a little. Gibson, Sprx, please wait in the command centre for now, if we need your assistance I will contact you" Antauri said as Nova nodded.

"Sure Antauri" Nova said as the black and yellow primates headed to the transport tubes that led into the super robot's engine room.

* * *

Chiro was expecting another maze of corridors when he exited the transport tube, but instead he was confronted with large machines. It was like a mini power station lay out in front of him. Large vats were located all over the room. A series of bridges and pathways connected their vital access points. Monitors, keypads and control boxes also littered the place. Some were attached to the side of the vats, others were separate. Chiro's eyes widened, the place was dark. A couple of massive overhead lights lit the area off to the far right. He could also hear the whines of mechanical movement, gears were moving; machines were working. He would have to be very careful.

Cautiously Chiro took a few steps into the room, before slinking off behind the vats. He would have to hide just in case those two monkeys realised he was down here! He looked up to see the major pipework and ventilation shafts all over the ceiling and walls. There were elevated footbridges connecting these as well. This room in itself, was a three dimensional maze!

He was stunned. This place was massive, but he would have to negotiate this engine room and find a way back out of this giant rust bucket, tin can. He would also need to keep out of the way of those rabid, crazy, mechanical monkeys.  
He sighed, this was going to be difficult in his state. His ankle was throbbing, his knee was creaking, and his open wounded hand stung from the close contact of the padding underneath the bandage.

He saw a control panel up ahead under a small pool of light. Without thinking he approached it. The wiring had been ripped out of the panel from underneath, as it lay messily across the floor. Buttons had been removed from the top of the panel too. He looked curiously, before hearing a voice making him jump out of his skin.

"Hi there, you must be the new guy! I'm Otto, I'm the mechanic and I fix thing um, well stuff! Though you probably guessed that because I'm fixing the panel that you're looking at" Otto greeted with a wide smile.

Chiro glanced to the enthusiastic mint green primate. He seemed genuine, unlike the blue and red monkeys that had chased him half way around this tin can.

"Yeah I kinda gathered that" Chiro said with a slight caution, though he couldn't help the small smile that spread across his lips.

"So are you on a tour down here? I'm surprised one of the others aren't with you. This place is massive you might get lost" Otto rambled as he seemed to be messing with all the wires though his eyes were on the boy.  
Chiro gave a small laugh at that comment. This monkey was currently the best option he had for now. He wasn't chasing him, experimenting on him, or yelling. In fact, to Chiro, he sounded a bit clueless of the situation going on above.

"So what's your name?" Otto added as he suddenly stuffed the wires back into panel.

"Oh I'm Chiro, but yeah I guess you can say it's kind of a tour" Chiro replied snapping himself out of his trail of thoughts.

"If a little self-guided Chiro" Antauri said finally learning the boy's name, as he and Nova appeared out of the shadows from the main pathway that ran through the engine room, towards the two in the middle.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Challenge Begins!

Chiro whipped his head around hearing the other's voice. The black primate's emerald eyes were the only thing visible when he was in the shadows. But as soon as he stepped forward into the light, his whole appearance became visible. Alongside him was a yellow monkey, her eyes, a bright shade of candy pink. He hadn't seen her before but he remembered the other dark primate from the alley. But this was certainly the clearest look he had got at him yet.

* * *

"Hi Antauri, Nova" Otto said happily,

"Eh yeah, umm, how many are there of you?" Chiro questioned a little bluntly.

Nova and Otto glanced to Antauri at that question.

Antauri noticed this but looked to the boy.

"There are five of us" Antauri said, as Nova stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Nova, I think you've met everyone else" Nova said, as she introduced herself.

"I think so" Chiro said, as he thought silently to himself.

_These rainbow coloured monkeys are everywhere, they know there way around this tin can better than you, and they've blocked the only exit you know of. The black monkey is giving weird looks too; he's staring, got to think of a way out quickly, before I hit either of them._

* * *

"You gave Gibson and Sprx the run around even with your foot in a support bandage that takes something" Nova complimented.

"Uh that's the blue and red monkeys fighting up top right?" Chiro checked as Nova grinned and nodded.  
"That's them!" Nova exclaimed.

"Yeah they spent more time yelling at each other, than running. Their minds are pretty slow too" Chiro said as he crossed his arms, as Otto laughed out.

"Don't let Gibson hear that, he's the science officer" Otto said laughing too himself from under the control panel.

* * *

"Disagreement, is a word I prefer to use, and I would prefer it if you did not run on your ankle, you've damaged some of the ligaments in your ankle, commonly known as a sprain." Gibson said, Sprx at his side. As they too; came into view, hearing what the boy just said, Gibson grinned.

"Running may not be a forte of mine, but I believe my mental I.Q will quite easily overpower yours young lad" Gibson said as he rested a hand on his hip, as he looked straight at the boy.

Chiro just listened as he looked over to the blue primate, he was desperate to crack up, but held it together as he just gave a little smirk with a little laugh.

"Yeah, sure!" Chiro replied quickly as he thought.

_The blue monkey was challenging him, oh dear! Blue is definitely a geek._ He thought to himself.

"Don't believe me? I could quite easily teach you too" Gibson stated.

"I wouldn't want to challenge you" Chiro said sweetly, on the verge of cracking up at his thoughts.

_Now this could be the opportunity for some fun payback time for earlier!_

The blue monkey raised an eye brow in response as Chiro just grinned.

_If this blue primate only knew the true extent of who he was attempting to deal with! He would be challenging in the whole meaning of the word!_  
_Chiro, the boy who has to be dragged and escorted to classes! _

_Chiro, the boy who is always late! _

_Chiro, the boy who skives off lessons to dodge cops, juvenile detention officers and senior staff teachers instead. _

_Chiro, the boy that once forced into a classroom, will either disrupt it through talking, refusing to work, scheming or sleeping. _

_Chiro, the boy who blew up three science labs in three weeks. _

_Chiro, the boy who is now banned from all science labs. _

_Chiro, the boy who reports to the back of the bicycle shed for the majority of his lessons. _

_Chiro, the boy who has never done any homework._

_Chiro, the boy who is making a name for himself in the police station._

_Chiro, the boy they just can't handle._

_Chiro, the boy who has run clear off the lines._

"Meet me tomorrow morning in my lab, I'll prepare a small mathematics and science based test for you" Gibson said with a grin.

Chiro gave a small smile to hide the fierce laugh that was itching to come out. The blue monkey was a fool if he thought Chiro would turn up to that! The blue monkey was a geek that was for sure! The yellow and green monkeys appeared to be the friendliest at this point; the black monkey was mysterious. He looked at the boy continuously, but his stare was not intimidating, more curiosity or a glance of questioning. The red monkey however said nothing, but glared with intent at the boy.

* * *

Sprx kept a steady glare at the boy throughout the whole conversation. Gibson had explained to him how they found the boy. That story was, alone, enough to convince Sprx-77 that he wanted absolutely nothing to do with this youth. The chosen one, in his eyes, was a nonsense story now; if this was the best they could pick out of the bunch, there was no hope for the others. He was not prepared to waste any energy talking, befriending, or tolerating the boy with an attitude like that!

* * *

"Perhaps a guided tour would be a better compromise than wandering the super robot alone, then I can show you where you can rest for tonight" Antauri offered after the small conversation had ended.

Chiro just gave a nod, as the black primate moved off so the boy could follow. Otto went back to his control panel. Nova seemed to strike up a quiet conversation with Gibson, but the red monkey just stood there. Alone. Glaring. When the boy was sure the rest were occupied, his face changed too. A death glare. Chiro would not let this silent competition go unanswered. Regardless of the consequences.


	11. Chapter 11 - Home Truths

Chiro followed the black primate through the engine room as they headed to the tubes that led to the main floor. Chiro carefully entered the orange tube as he still held caution to these funky contraptions. Besides you could never be too cautious around this tin can. There were injuries and traps apparently waiting for Chiro around every corner!

Antauri consequently entered the black tube, and waited in the corridor for the slower boy to catch up, before proceeding through the corridor.

Chiro followed when he got out the tube, as Antauri began to talk. His mind zoned out, during the lecture as he absentmindedly reached for his pocket for a cigarette. A bad move! He suddenly felt his hand and arm freeze in mid-air towards his pocket. The feeling was strange like someone had physically restrained him, however nothing touched his arm.

* * *

It was then he realised how this had happened. The black primate's grey hand had changed into light cyan coloured claws. The boy struggled though it proved futile.

"What are you doing?" Chiro asked as he began to try and wrench his arm free with his other hand.

"It is not obvious?" Antauri questioned the boy, watching him. All the time the boy struggled he would keep his hold. As Gibson predicted, they were going to need to keep a fair but firm hold over the boy and his antics.

"Um kind of, but I didn't even say anything, you didn't turn around or look, and wait a minute how are you even doing this?" Chiro bombarded the black monkey with questions.

"Tomorrow, I will explain, but for now I believe you should be getting some rest. It is already very late Chiro" Antauri said, feeling the boy give in to his hold by standing still. He released the boy's elbow and hand from his mind's control.

* * *

Chiro nodded, stretching his now released hands, he flexed his fingers. They had reached the control centre. Antauri had moved the obstructions out of the tubes way psychically in order to sort the room out, as he was interrupted.

"So just before I go; can I ask one question?" Chiro asked curiously.

Antauri turned his head to the boy and gave a swift nod, for him to continue.

"So are you kind of like a telekinetic monkey with armour" Chiro wondered as Antauri smiled.

Antauri, who was caught off guard by the question concerning him, gave a little smile.

"Kind of, in a way, I can use telekinesis abilities and my robotic parts do act as armour sometimes" Antauri said, as he watched the boy process the information. He was about to continue until the boy suddenly headed off to the tubes.

"I see, just curious, I'll see you soon then" Chiro said as he soon disappeared down the orange tube.

* * *

Antauri cocked his head, before deciding to go after the boy. He followed suit in his own pipe as he watched the boy who was a few metres in front open the door in the robot's foot with ease.

"Chiro, it's late do you think it's wise to go out into the night" Antauri called as the boy stopped outside to turn around. Antauri levitated himself closer, sat in the lotus position. He saw the boy was a little surprised, so stopped half way. He had the boy's attention at least.

Chiro was a little shocked by this trick. He had never seen Antauri do levitate before, as he thought quickly.  
"Antauri, I'm used to it you know" the boy said with a laugh, as Antauri simply shook his head.

"I'll accompany you to your destination just to be sure then, but you can stay in the robot for tonight if you'd prefer" Antauri offered as the boy thought.

"I'm fine Antauri, you might get seen" Chiro said, as the black primate kept his stoic stare on the boy.

It was then the boy realised he would either have to stay or be escorted back to town. Opting for the second option he wondered if he could depart from the monkey just before they got to the city's centre. Then he could go back to the hostel instead of the school and dodge all the trouble at the same time. It sounded like a plan!

"Chiro" Antauri reminded.

"Fine, if you're sure, you can tag along" Chiro said sweetly.

Antauri raised an eye brow at this remark. He did not view this as 'tagging along for fun' he was accompanying the boy to find out a bit more about him, and to keep him safe from any attacks. The boy had already been attacked by formless drones. Skeleton King was back and knew his target already. It had been only twenty four hours.

"Lead the way then" Antauri said as Chiro nodded and walked.

* * *

The boy began to follow the paths he had been using for a little while. They walked in silence for a little way.

"So where are you staying for tonight?" Antauri asked as Chiro slowed a little.

"The school" Chiro lied, as he absentmindedly reached into his pocket again. Before he could even grasp what he wanted his hand was frozen again.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" Chiro said starting to get peeved. This monkey was provoking him to throw his friendly act and go back to his usual preferred manner: yelling and force. That would not be pretty for the little black primate.

"You do not need to and should not be smoking, you're under age and it's very unhealthy. Your also lying to me Chiro" Antauri stated unimpressed.

Chiro growled at the smoking lecture and was about to argue back until Antauri said about the lie. How the hell did this monkey see through that! Not many saw through little lies like that, especially as he was so well rehearsed in the art of lying.

"What?" Chiro asked again, waiting for his arm to be freed, getting rid of this tag along was going to be extremely difficult now!

"You are not smoking, especially, in the robot or in our presence" Antauri stated.  
"Your lying is also very easy to see through, I don't know where you plan to go but I doubt it would be a place of any suitable standards" Antauri said as the boy's eyes locked onto him. Another vital clue he had rumbled the boy's antics.

Chiro just gave the black primate a death glare. This monkey was going to get a shock if he thought he could tell him what to do!

"I didn't invite you to tag along" Chiro reminded.

"However it is not reasonable and it is rude to lie. You should also not have to stoop so low that you have to utilise an activity that is illegal for any human your age. You should also not be in possession of it Chiro. Most likely this stunt is being done as a status symbol, you can do better things in life Chiro" Antauri concluded, freeing the boy's arm.

Chiro stopped as he faked his thinking, as he pondered the lecture; looking up at the sky he finally spoke.

"How do I word this Antauri … hmm … how about sod off" Chiro said eyes narrowing as he looked the primate straight in the eyes.

Antauri looked back at the boy sternly. He was about to correct him when he heard other voices.

* * *

"Hey serg! I found him, he's over there"

Chiro turned quickly, growling.  
"Here we go again" he said to himself.

"Antauri scram" Chiro recommended as he yanked the monkey down from levitating and in the direction of the nearest bush. Then Chiro took off running, this forest was so close to the city, no wonder the cops were patrolling it.


	12. Chapter 12 - What a Night!

Antauri stumbled a little from being half dragged/ half thrown from his position, but hid all the same. Though he decided the tree's canopy was a safer option, as he watched on, secretly staying close behind the child. Yes, the boy was fast. But Antauri could easily rival his speed through the tree tops.

* * *

The cops swarmed the forest soon after.

Chiro, who took off almost instantly, ran through the woods. Dodging the vegetation and beating it back out of his pathway. He ran full pelt when he could. Wasting time was not an option. He finally got through the worst, now free of the obstacles as he ran into the clearing, jumping over a large log with relative ease. He never broke stride until he landed. The recent tolls on his body had started to register again, his ankle felt strange now. Like it was not properly working or connected, but it was still being supported heavily by the bandage, so he could continue. He checked behind as he carried on. He wanted to see how closely he was being followed by the cops, when his foot suddenly hit the tarmac.

He faltered recoiling his foot from the pain of the harder ground; before he was suddenly blinded in two pools of light that had merged into one. He shielded his eyes realising he had run onto the road and in front of a cop car. He heard the screech of brakes. This was bad! He was like a deer caught in headlights. Chiro just couldn't move, he was fixated to the spot, his eyes wide from panic. When he finally regained some of his senses he knew it was too late he braced himself for the hit.

Chiro certainly felt a strong shove, but not by the car. The car flashed passed as it screeched to a halt further up the road. Chiro fell to his knees, the cops were not the only thing he was battling now. He was fighting exhaustion.

Before he could move off the pavement he had been pushed towards, he was cuffed. The officers than began to drag the boy to the waiting cop car. Conveniently, the one that nearly had him for road kill just minutes earlier.

His rights were read to him in a blur. He was losing control of himself again. His mind was a mess of fog. Nothing was clear to the boy. He sat still for once in the police car, as he began to lose his grip on his own consciousness.

"what's happening to me?" he murmured almost silently.

His vision was a haze. He looked out into the night; a dim street lamp was the only true source of light now. The cops on foot had moved on, their reflective tabards and torches were the only thing that could be seen moving through the woods. He sighed, what a night this had turned out to be!

As the car began to start he took one weary last glimpse outside, it was then he caught sight of his saviour. Two emerald orbs glinted from the nearest tree; the monkey was safely nestled in the canopy. His black fur was perfectly camouflaging his presence.

It was the last thing Chiro saw as the car took off.

* * *

Antauri shook his head. The boy was safe, it was a close call, even for his liking! But he couldn't let him just stand there! He sighed it was then he heard the commotion ahead. Instinctively he ran towards it, and was horrified at what he saw.

He clenched his fist. He couldn't believe his own eyes. The car was in pieces like it been hacked at. The two police officers were hysterical and look terrified, but the boy was no where to be seen. He closed his eyes, concentrating. It was then he sensed it, the boy was free again and with someone. His second saviour in one night. Who it was, took Antauri's breath straight from him. He recognised that signature easily! He activated his jet pack and shot high into the sky. He was gonna head them off for this stunt. Someone would have to take control of the current situation!


	13. Chapter 13 - Acomplices or Friendships?

Chiro just blinked when he finally hit the ground. He realised he was in hiding again but he couldn't believe his own eyes, let alone his luck. This was definitely his favourite monkey now without a shadow of a doubt!

"I think were safe here, chief" Otto said with a grin, as Chiro returned it with a genuine grin of his own.  
"That was brilliant Otto! I didn't know you had saws!" Chiro said with a laugh, remembering vividly, the shouts of the frightened police officers.

"Yeah slice'em and dice'em" Otto exclaimed, seemingly happy that his newest friend was safe, before he pondered a thought for a moment or two. Before curiously asking:  
"So why were those people after you?"

"Otto, we need to keep quiet, but it's what they do, their filth, they chase people, put cuffs on them, then lock them up for no apparent reason" Chiro said as innocently as ever. This monkey was actually gullible enough to believe him! It was brilliant; he had gained a green monkey and lost the black one – happy days!

* * *

Chiro quickly scanned the surrounding area. With Otto as an ally and unknowing accomplice; he could get out of this cop riddled forest, back into the city and actually rest! He could see torch lights flashing in the distance, they were further off, but they were going to be heading this way. With his ankle currently throbbing it would be best to start moving now; he couldn't run on it anymore, it would cripple him. He would just have to keep his distance away from them by staying ahead.

"Come on Otto we have to move from here, it's not safe, they might go after you too!" Chiro warned as the green monkey put on his determined face.

"Not me! I won't let them" Otto said pumping a fist in the air, making Chiro grin.

"Can you cut these cuffs off before we go then" Chiro asked quickly, as Otto activated his saw, and sliced the metal cuff clean off, with ease.

"No problem!" Otto exclaimed.

"Great let's go!" Chiro said as the two slowly but carefully began to edge their way out the forest.

* * *

"So how did you know I was in the car?" Chiro asked curiously, they had been on the move for about ten minutes, progress was steady, but Chiro didn't particularly like steady. Especially with his record!

"I saw you and Antauri walking off, when I had to check a control switch from the robot's neck outlet. So I thought I would come with!" Otto said, as he rubbed the back of his helmet in a shy manner.

"Well kinda, I went to follow but by the time I got to where I saw you both, you both vanished, so I followed the path to the road, then the car went past, I saw you in the back, so I leapt at it!" Otto said, before he suddenly seemed to think.  
"Hey where's Antauri? Was he in there with you" Otto suddenly asked seemingly now worried. Chiro, who saw this, just gave a small grin. Half at the thought of Antauri being arrested, the other half for the fact Otto was worried about him.

"He got away fine, he hid in the trees" Chiro said trying to put the other monkey at ease, which thankfully worked!

* * *

Antauri had meanwhile gained a lot of ground, leaping from the tree top branches he was nearly at his destination. Since having the chance to read the boy's power primate signal back at the robot, he could pretty much track it anywhere, especially since the boy did not know how to conceal it!

He had finally got in ear shot of the pair. He was in the tree top just above their heads as they walked. Their conversation was interesting, Chiro showed concern for Antauri's youngest sibling. They seemed to talk quite freely too each other too, their topics ranged from the car to him!

He decided to listen for a bit, before shaking his head, if he carried on they would be walking past him again. So with that thought, he leapt with trained skill and grace, as he landed right in front of the pair. Chiro skittered backwards immediately, whereas Otto, after the initial shock was quick to greet him.

"Woah, hey there Antauri you found us" Otto had said, he seemed relieved to see the black primate, Chiro on the other hand was not.

* * *

"Ah you made me jump" Chiro said irritably, crunching his eyes shut, he gritted his teeth. He rested his hurting ankle by holding it slightly off the floor. Antauri's little stunt had meant another knock for his foot, when he finally re-opened his eyes; the green monkey still seemed oblivious but the black monkey was not. The black monkey's emerald eyes had never left the boy. It was then he forced himself to begin the duel with Antauri again. Neither moved, neither blinked.

'_Why can't he just give up already!'_ Chiro thought impatiently, he detested this staring business because the black monkey rivalled his staring skills! It was clear this monkey didn't get the message - back off and leave him be. His eyes narrowed slightly, the monkey was edging its way monkey was wearing his patience thin; this monkey was walking dangerous ground.

A little growl escaped his lips, but the monkey was seemingly unfazed. He got closer, and closer.

* * *

Antauri could sense the boy's pain; it was this Antauri had concluded that was pushing the boy to react defensively. Chiro was quite clear in the fact that he wouldn't show weakness, or take sympathy or pity. There were certainly a lot of problems they would have to overcome before considering to train him as a team member. His unpredictable nature and trust issues were two of many problems. If they could actually communicate properly they might actually understand each other.

The growl, pulled Antauri out of his thought pattern. He wasn't expecting that from the boy.  
"Chiro don't be difficult about this" he began but at the face he got back, he knew the boy was riled. He could see the fire in the child's eyes.

"I know where you plan on taking me Antauri, don't try to push me, don't even try me, narks don't meet a good end" Chiro warned smoothly.

"I'm not going to take you to them, I will take you back to the robot" Antauri stated slowly, almost regretfully.

This was not ideal, the boy needed to feel the consequences of his actions, so he could understand the wrongs he was doing. But he knew at this specific moment in time, that if he did the right thing, Chiro would not place any trust in him again; let alone tolerate him. In the future big things could depend on their co-operation and skills. He would have to lay a foundation and compromise in order to progress.

"Otto let's get out of here" Antauri interrupted, as Chiro was about to argue back until Antauri leapt at him, grabbing his arm he activated his jet pack. Otto following suit; as they carried him back to the robot as promised.


	14. Chapter 14 - Attitudes

It had been a long night for everyone.

In the early hours of the morning Otto and Antauri brought Chiro to the medical bay. Upon arrival, Otto quickly left to locate the science officer, whilst Antauri helped the boy to the bed.

Otto had run his small errand quickly. He found Gibson in his quarters, and once he had passed on the message, he was quick to head down the corridor towards his own room. He stopped briefly when he came across Sprx and Nova. He informed them of the recent happenings, before departing again to his quarters.

Soon after, Sprx and Nova also retired to their separate night quarters; leaving Antauri and Gibson to tackle the wayward boy in the medical bay.

It wasn't long before the blue primate appeared in the medical bay. Gibson was quick to start his work, as he could tell the boy was growing irritable already.

Chiro sighed drumming his fingers on the bed was doing little to pass the time; he wanted to sleep now, not be fussed upon. "How long is this going take? I'm not a lab rat you know" Chiro asked impatiently, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the blue primate.

Gibson continued to work though he did grin; he adjusted the ice pack on the boy's ankle accordingly as he set the timer on his desk. "My apologies, you share similar traits"

Chiro glared at the blue primate, he was currently irked about everything that had just happened and now he had to deal with this!

"Are you done yet?" Chiro asked again, causing Antauri to look up from where he was hovering, his legs crossed in the lotus position, and arms folded.  
"Patience Chiro, you're in the best possible hands with your injury, but treatment can take time" Antauri said now watching the pair in front of him.

"You don't have to treat me for anything; you can keep your resources. All I want is a place to keep a low profile and… OWW!" Chiro yelled retracting his leg, his now swollen and bruised ankle was not taking kindly to this practise. He looked from the primate he had been talking to, to the one, meddling with his foot.

"What was that for?" Chiro sulked.

"I wondered how much of a pain threshold you had" Gibson said as he left the boy on the table so he could get some fresh supplies.

Chiro watched him go with a glare, before going back to the black monkey. "I have a question and I want it answered" Chiro said slowly, as the mere response he got was a nod. Behind him Gibson had halted in his tracks too.

"Once Gibson has removed the ice and re-bandaged your foot and ankle, you should sleep Chiro. It's very late as it is, I promise I will answer any amount of questions you have in the morning" Antauri said as the boy sighed in response. Though he seemed to be accept the answer as he settled down in the bed.

Once Gibson had finished Chiro laid down, wrapping himself in the duvet that had been provided. With Gibson's work finished, he retired to his quarters, wishing a good night as he went. Chiro would stay here for tonight. This had been silently decided between the two primates. One night on the med bay's bed was not going to hurt him. But it would have to change soon though. One of them would have to put on a brave face and complete the job no one had wanted to do. Mandarin's old quarters had still not been entered, let alone cleared or cleaned. It was a task they had all voted to put off until they had exited stasis. But now the time had come, there were still no takers.

* * *

By 6:30 a.m. Gibson and Antauri were both up, and operational. Antauri, who had also spent the night in the medical bay to watch Chiro; greeted the other simian a good morning, as he finally descended to the ground. They decided to give Chiro a little longer before waking him, it was Nova they were both expecting to see up next, and true to form she appeared a few minutes later.

"Morning Gibson, Antauri" she gently greeted upon entering the medical bay. The golden coloured warrior carefully rubbed the sleep from her eyes, as she looked across to the sleeping boy lying in front of her.

"How is he doing?" she asked quietly, as Gibson simply read from his scanner.

"If my calculations are correct, his little escapade last night severed the ligaments that were damaged previously. He's simply worsened his existing injury" Gibson concluded as Nova nodded edging her way closer to his bed.

"Why was he not crippled though?" Nova asked as she looked to the two male primates.

"Otto told us last night, Chiro just kept going on and on, he wouldn't stop. Even when he gave you and Sprx the slip, surely he must have been in agony even then?" Nova said, the worry now clear on her face.

Gibson just looked to his scanner, as a response. He touched a few buttons at the side which altered the screen bringing up some more numbers on the black screen.

"When I looked into his blood levels last night, there were high amounts of adrenaline. This would decrease his ability to feel pain from his ankle. It's a counter reactor to stress" Gibson said.

"However I do believe the power primate could have also played a role, due to the fact he should have felt fatigue a lot earlier than he eventually did. I believe the mix of both was the cause. Though I would like to run some more tests next time, it could prove both interesting and useful" Gibson said with a grin.

"In due course, bombarding him with tests in which he would be the subject for, will demoralise him, and will not accelerate his cooperation. If anything, I believe it will encourage him to act up" Antauri intervened, as he received approval from both primates.

Nova eventually made her way over to the boy after listening to the conversation. She gently placed a hand across his forehead in order to remove the bangs that had fallen over his eyes. It was this action that eventually woke the boy.

Chiro blinked wearily, he had felt the cool metal gently glide through his hair. He blinked again as he focused, realising the culprit for his disturbance was the yellow primate. He yawned softly. "What time is it?"

"Nearly seven in the morning sleepy head, maybe you should think about waking up soon" Nova joked as she just received a grunt from the tired child. "Come on it's not that early Chiro"

Chiro meanwhile let out another moan. He was certainly proving he was not a morning person; he reopened his eyes again, lying on his side he was virtually inches away from the yellow simian.

"You can't stay in bed all day Chiro, what time do you usually get up in the morning?" Nova inquired as she watched the boy close his eyes again. He was going to be difficult, this she could tell, and if it had been Sprx she would have threatened to pulverize him by now.

"Leave me alone, for your information - normally twelve or one, now can I just sleep in peace?"  
"Twelve or one!" this voice exclaimed in shock. This belonged to the team's scientist. "Great scot you can't be serious young man, we asked about waking in the morning, not the afternoon"

Chiro grumbled in response, if he just ignored them, maybe the monkeys would go away and he could go back to sleep. Wrong!

The blue monkey with the strong accent went on… and on…. and on. The yellow monkey tried shaking the boy and when this all failed; the black monkey resulted to telekinetically stealing the duvet.

This was the final straw. Chiro bolted awake, sitting up straight away, the yellow monkey skittered backwards to fall in line with the blue monkey. He was growling.

"Chiro this is for your own good, once you fall into a better routine of earlier nights you will find you'll have earlier mornings. We are simply looking out for you" the black primate voiced as he floated closer to the boy, attempting to smooth the situation out and lessen the blow.

"You can answer my question then, why are you so intent on helping me?" Chiro seethed crossing his arms.  
Antauri stayed still looking back at the boy calmly; even Gibson and Nova looked to Antauri at that question. They all knew the true answer, but how would it be explained or when. Only Antauri could formulate the answer to this question!  
"Our intention is simple, we were made to help Shugazoom City, protect it. We were originally it's guardians before we had to go into an unforeseen stasis. You awoke us from stasis yesterday, and from just a brief encounter with the city, I can see there's been drastic change.

"Is this the long version or the short one" a certain messy black haired teen asked rolling his eyes.

Antauri looked to the boy before coughing as he regained the attention again. "Shugazoom has changed significantly, especially its people. Shugazoom as we remember it, was never as technologically advanced and it's people were very humble towards their environment, each other and us" Antauri said carefully.

"So what's changed" the boy asked absentmindedly drumming his fingers, he was convinced this black monkey was avoiding the question now.

"There seems to be higher amounts of crime, high levels of disrespect, a lack of manners and no control. Especially when it comes to the younger generation, as an ambassador for this category, you show, yourself, a good example of how things have changed for the worse" the blue simian interrupted.

Chiro looked up at this "Here we go again" he shook his head, trying not to laugh. He found their concern amusing and he was going to play on it. "Changed for the worst? So what's this got to do with me" Chiro asked trying not to smirk.

"It means that if we are ever to help Shuggazoom again, we have to start at the pit, rock bottom, and if that means dealing with off the rail kids, like you, then so be it" the cocky red pilot answered as he walked into the room, making his presence known.


	15. Chapter 15 - Seriously?

Chiro turned his head as the red monkey entered the medical bay. "Dream on monkey!" the boy teased. "My kind takes no orders." Chiro mocked, as a smile danced across his lips.

"They will once I've finished with them kid, they'll see something you don't, sense!" Sprx challenged the young teen back as he walked boldly into the room to join the others.

"Sprx!" the yellow monkey exclaimed.

"What? Can't a monkey say what's really on his mind?"

"This is not the way forward!" Nova continued to argue back with the red monkey.

"Indeed." Antauri said intervening between the two squabbling monkeys. Nova had not resorted to violence yet, so it was best to stop the situation before it escalated.

"But Antauri," chorused both Sprx and Nova at the same time, completely oblivious to what was happening behind them.

* * *

Chiro had seen his opportunity; with the red monkey crossing wires with the yellow monkey, the black monkey had to intervene. The blue monkey was definitely distracted by the outburst, and the green one was yet to make an appearance – "_and they called him lazy?!"_

Carefully scooting to the end of the bed, he decided to test his foot first. He would need to ensure he could walk on it; he could suffer the consequences later! Placing the injured foot down, he bared some weight onto it. "_Yes, that definitely hurts!_" Chiro thought silently, but he was made of tougher stuff. If he could plough through the pain, and find his way back home, his real home. His troubles would be over for good. It was then he silently decided on his plan of action.

With a few tentative steps in between, he carefully edged his way over to the open door. Even with all the commotion, he was surprised to the monkeys' lack of attention. Fine details they always seemed to miss, he observed.

However all was going smoothly; he had travelled the majority of the room, completely unnoticed. In hindsight, this was an achievement in itself. He was merely a couple of metres away from impending freedom, the open door; until a strong British accented voice caught everyone's attention and shattered Chiro's escape attempt.

"And where do you think you're going young man?" Gibson asked as he had taken a double take, when he had seen the empty bed.

This in turn caught the black monkeys attention, as well as the fiery tempered, golden monkey.

* * *

"Sprx!" Nova exclaimed once more.

"How is this, my fault?" he countered before realising this was indeed the wrong answer. A giant, yellow fist soon went flying into his face. Nova had made it quite clear earlier that Sprx was going to be having an intimate encounter with the opposite wall if he continued. But warning or no warning, as the case maybe - the red monkey was soon hurtling towards the far wall, leaving a monkey shaped imprint upon landing. Sounds of the monkey groaning and falling down to the floor in a heap filled the background as Antauri soon spoke.

"Chiro, I'm sure you know better than this." the wise monkey spoke as he used his telekinesis to get a hold of and then carry the child back to the bed.

"Yes what did I tell you last night? No walking on that ankle! You've already expanded on the original damage. It will not take much more!" Gibson asserted gently pushing the boy to lie back down on the bed.

"Gah, I'm fine, I don't need your help! I've said this before." Chiro grumbled feeling himself being shoved back.

"Well tough you're staying in here until your ankle has fully healed." Nova chipped in, she had that look in her eye. When you knew she meant every single word she said. Otherwise you would be suffering the consequences.

"Fine, I'll stay right here" Chiro said with a sigh. The yellow monkey seemed the most dangerous, and even he knew better than to argue with her.

Nova, who smiled triumphantly at the fact the boy, was listening to her! Turned when she heard a voice mutter in the background, mechanical limbs moved forward. As she saw Sprx finally pull himself back together.  
"Oh well this is lovely; but wait a sec. Why in the name of Shuggazoom, kid, are you choosing to listen to her and completely ignoring the rest of us?" Sprx piped in crossing his arms, he was not impressed.

Chiro just gave a cheeky grin at this, "Why what's wrong with listening to Nova? Maybe I see something you don't see, sense!" Chiro countered, with a grin using Sprx's own words against him. "You might also want to look beside you." Chiro warned as he cringed, just as Sprx went flying into the wall again.

* * *

Nova who was now changing her fists back to her usual hands, rubbed them together as she had finally finished using them. She smiled to the boy. "Good answer." She complimented as even Gibson and Antauri were surprised at how the events had panned out.

Antauri coughed, to regain the assembled beings' attentions. He turned to Chiro as he spoke. "Well, quite. However the reason we are doing this is for your own best interests. It would be irresponsible of us otherwise." He concluded.

Chiro took a deep breath. He could see that winning this debate was going to be futile. With everything going on, he was now wide awake too. His options were diminishing before him! "It's just going to be quite boring in here though waiting for my foot to heal."

"Fear not, I did promise to test your mental capacity or your I.Q with a science and mathematics exam." Gibson said as he produced some papers from a drawer in his desk. "I'm sure these will keep you entertained for a long while," he said as he laid it out ready at his desk.

Chiro felt the colour drain from his already pale skin. His ears could not believe what they were hearing! But the more he heard, the worst it got! He looked like a deer caught in headlights as the shock of the situation began to set in, he just managed to pick his jaw off the ground in time to offer Gibson a sheepish grin, when he turned around. This situation was not good! But as soon as Gibson's back was turned again, he had to hold back the fiery glare he wanted to give. If looks could kill, Gibson would be toast and the test would be burnt to ash! Chiro turned his head to Nova in an attempt to gain some support, catching her eye successfully, the pair exchanged glances. "Oh um, yeah. That sounds um… well... umm... great." Chiro said unenthusiastically, as Nova let out a little giggle.

"I have put together a range of questions from a range of topics. These include all sorts of mathematics and scientific equations, with some differentiation between the level of difficulty too, of course." Gibson continued.

Chiro rolled his eyes, when the primate next turned his back. "Whoop-de-doo," Chiro said sarcastically. He had noted the the science officer was so in 'the zone' he had failed to notice the back handed comments Chiro had said so far. This situation was bleak!

"I will time you for this test, I will allow you an hour to answer the questions, then you can eat breakfast whilst I mark your work. That way I can critically analyse your way of thinking and your current intelligence level, and compare that to expectations for a child of your age. I can map your progress, then I will know where to start, for when I tutor you in these subjects."

Chiro nearly gawped. This monkey was unbelievable! With Nova so close by trying to contain her laugh at the boy's reaction, he looked to Antauri with a questionable glance. "He can't be serious!" Chiro whispered.  
"Chiro," Antauri said calmly but sternly.

"He needs putting down!" Chiro whispered, making the yellow primate burst into a laugh.

"Chiro!" Antauri said in a stern voice. Antauri was quick to reprimand the boy for this comment.

"So are we ready?" Gibson asked finally turning to face the gathered group, completely oblivious to the comments.


	16. 16 - Bending Rules or Setting Straight?

Chiro just looked at the first page of the booklet that now lay in front of him. "_This is a joke!" _he thought, as he stared at the first page. This was all alien to him, he had no chance. The first page titled, 'Algebraic Equations' was definitely bad news. Worse though, there were at least ten questions written underneath!

"I don't see much writing going on over there." Gibson called, as he continued one of his own experiments. He would occasionally glance over to see the progress being made by the boy. But at the moment he couldn't tell if he had done much, if anything at all.

Chiro rolled his eyes, "might be because I've not written anything,_"_ he mumbled in a sarcastic tone. He could irk his teachers, rebel against the cops, yet he couldn't seem to get one over on these robotic monkeys? They somehow had managed to make more progress with him than the adults had in six years. Something was definitely not right there. Chiro could at least figure that one out!

Gibson looked over when he heard the comment. His robotically, enhanced hearing easily picked up the almost silent comeback from the child. "Then perhaps we could start by writing the answers down, I am serious about the time allowance Chiro." Gibson finally replied as he set out a new row of test tubes for his experiment. He then collected a beaker from his cupboard containing a bright blue solution. He began to steadily pour the explosive liquid into the vials. Counting the measurement as the liquid dripped in.

"We get a point for spelling our name correct, right?" Chiro interrupted as the blue monkey nearly poured the whole bottle in the test tube he was working on. Gibson snatched up the beaker just in time. Recomposing himself, he turned facing the child, as he breathed a small sigh of relief. A lucky save had stopped the experiment from self-combusting.

His brow furrowed, as he went to address the original interruption. "I hope this is another one your jokes Chiro." the blue primate eventually responded.

Chiro merely grinned but as soon as the primate turned his back, his grin changed to a sheepish smile. This was not good!

* * *

Antauri, seeing everything settle, took Sprx outside to talk. He was sure that with Nova cooking breakfast, and Otto likely to make an appearance soon; Gibson would have ample back up should the boy act up. He took the red primate back to his room as he sat cross legged in the lotus position.

The red monkey expected a conversation like this to creep up soon. He followed, and then waited, before settling himself down on the floor. He was not sure how long this was going to take, but he was going to start now regardless. He would make his feelings clear.

"Antauri you can't be serious! He's a kid, and an arrogant one at that!" Sprx started. He needed to get this off his chest now; and now he had started, it was most likely all going to fall out.

"While I do agree there are many personality issues concerning the boy, I expect there is a better side to him. I believe it is his current background that is spurring on his fake ego."

"I don't care Antauri! He knows what he's doing, what he's saying. Background or no background, he's manipulative and sly; we can't trust him, let alone take orders from him!" The red monkey nearly yelled at the black primate. He thought this was obvious!

Antauri took a pause, to allow Sprx some time to calm down from his little outburst. He watched carefully, and when he was quite sure Sprx had re-balanced his emotions he began again.

"I do understand Sprx. I know, just as much as you do, that Chiro is in complete control of his own words and actions. However I do think he has the potential to be mentored, because of his high level of sociability. From what I have seen, it is a misguided social structure that has caused him to behave and regard in the manner he chooses too now."

"I don't believe what I'm hearing Antauri! He will not change because we tell him to, that is a dead cert; end of story!"  
"Is it really the end though Sprx?" the black simian questioned as he hovered still. "I think he is social enough with both Nova and Otto to learn. He needs guidance and training Sprx, not confrontational arguments that will push him to challenge us. Cooperation has to be established for safety reasons. We have to protect him in case of a Skeleton King attack." Antauri stated as he let the words sink into the now silent atmosphere.

With that being said, the black primate hovered over to the door. It opened immediately, allowing him into the corridor but stopped once more when he heard his name called. He turned his head, to see the red monkey now standing, where he once stood.  
"He's going to be the next target isn't he?" Sprx said aloud, though he was really debating the question in his own mind. "So we are going to actually try and train him then?" Sprx asked.

"Because if we are, leave the piloting lessons to me! I'll show the kid a thing or two." A smile crept across his lips as he looked to his second in command.

After a brief pause, Antauri nodded and returned the gesture with his own smile. "Yes we are Sprx, I knew my faith in you would not be misplaced." The black monkey said as he hovered down the corridor, leaving Sprx to exit his room when he was ready.

* * *

That hour was one of the longest Chiro had ever had the misfortune of living through. It took so long in fact he had managed to nap in between too! It was only the blue primate's gentle nudge and voice that awoke him; several times.

Each time he was redirected back to the test, but this time was different. In his slightly dazed state, the monkey had taken the papers from beneath him. Chiro blinked a few times to clear his mind, "_Is this really happening or is it a dream?_" Chiro pondered silently.

"If you've quite finished your napping, you may want to eat your breakfast" the science officer said, as it seemed to take a while for the boy to register what he was saying. It was only until the monkey physically pushed the plate under the boy's nose, did realisation set in. The child still blinked a couple of times as he looked to the plate. His questionable glance caught Gibson's eye.

"What's the matter with it? Don't you like a cooked breakfast?"

"Umm, yeah… who doesn't? It's just not what I kinda expected to be given." Chiro said a little awkwardly.

It was Gibson's turn to throw a confused glance at the boy. "Why? What on Shuggazoom did you expect to be given for breakfast then?" he asked, which suddenly made Chiro laugh.  
"Bananas" he said almost immediately finding this highly amusing. He was certainly awake now, much to Gibson's dismay.

Gibson raised a brow, a small grin did form on his lips though it went just as quickly as it came. He sighed rubbing his temples. "ah, I wonder when you will actually understand Chiro, we are highly sophisticated, intelligent, mecha enhanced cybernetic monkeys. Do you honestly believe our diet would solely consist of the banana fruit?"

The smirk, stifled laugh, and "yes," was enough to answer the science officer's question. Shaking his head he took the paper to his desk to read. Over a mug of coffee, he began to read the first page of answers. He was shocked the boy had written anything! He was obviously discreet, as all Gibson saw the boy do was stare at the paper and sleep.

It was only when reading the answers did Gibson finally understand why the boy finished so quickly in the allotted time. He was about to confront the preoccupied boy when the medical bay door opened. With it, Antauri hovered in, just as the last riser of the hyper force stumbled in behind.

Chiro tilted his head, finally seeing the green monkey. "Oh, hey Otto."

"Hey Chiro!" Otto exclaimed rushing up to the teen; whilst successfully knocking into Antauri and Gibson en route. His usual happy-go-lucky demeanour was in full swing this morning.

"Otto, could you please show some social decorum." Gibson complained as the boy was snickering in the background. "As I was saying Chiro, find X? Here it is! Is not the answer I was looking for." Gibson said as the snickering still continued in the corner where the boy and green monkey sat.

"Antauri could…"

"Finally found someone smarter than you brain strain?" a cocky voice asked, as the red monkey re-made his appearance. But this time he was accompanied. The golden warrior stood by his side, smiling as she listened to the two boys bicker.

"Considering, that is not the correct answer Sparky, no would be the answer to your question." Gibson merely replied before having the sheet somewhat snatched from his grasp.

The yellow primate flicked over the pages seeing another question she read it. "Briefly describe hard water. Ice. What's wrong with that?" Nova asked as the blue primate looked to be on the verge of losing his composure from hearing that one.

Sprx chuckled, he loved winding Gibson up. "Hey, looks like all you need is some common, know all to survive one of Brainstrain's awfully fun quizzes. Better luck next time Gibson!" Sprx said ignoring that glare he was receiving from Gibson.


End file.
